emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2568 (26th August 1999)
Plot Emily is torn but she goes with Butch. The cricketers are all having a drink in the pub. Bernice asks Ashley if he has ever been in love. He tells her about his past love affairs. She waxes lyrical about being a vicars wife. Emily is tortured about what to do now. She is very scared about defying her father. Kelly throws the keys to Scott's car into the bushes. Scott asks Donna to give him her money so he can pay Kelly back. Marlon drinks a yard of ale. Then Jack has a go. Viv flirts with Richie. Chris tells Zoe about taking on a new driver. Maggie tells Zoe how annoyed she is that Frankie is on the long-haul trip to Eastern Europe. Kelly winds Scott up and makes him apologise to Roy. Kelly tells Scott the car is at Fairview Woods at the junction with Water Lane. Butch takes Emily to Home Farm so she will be safe from her dad. Pete tells Maggie that Zoe went to Southampton and Maggie goes mad at Zoe. Maggie and Zoe have to be separated. Zoe is very shaken. Pete tries to calm the situation outside the pub. Zoe comes outside and threatens Maggie if she ever makes a show of her again. Butch and Emily check out the supplies in Stella's kitchen. They crack open a bottle of champagne. Sarah and the boys are staying up late when Jack and Pete get in from the pub. The atmosphere is very tense. Pete looks at their postcards instead. Kelly tells Scott what she and Roy got up to in his car. Emily and Butch look up at the stars. They are not sure what the future will bring, but he promises to look after her. She is very sad because she's never spent a night away from home before. Sarah is annoyed that Jack didn't spend time with the boys. Donna feels really bad about Kelly. Zoe and Ashley commiserate about unrequited love. Butch and Emily turn in for the night. Cast Regular cast *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Emily Wylie - Kate McGregor *Gavin Ferris - Robert Beck *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Lyn Hutchinson - Sally Walsh *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Pete Collins - Kirk Smith *Rev Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Kelly Glover - Adele Silva *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Richie Carter - Glenn Lamont *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Andy Hopwood - Kelvin Fletcher Guest cast *John Wylie - Seamus O'Neill *Ernie Shuttleworth - Peter Schofield *Maggie Cassidy - Juliette Lewis Locations *Widdup Lane *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden *Fairview Woods *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Backroom *Home Farm - Grounds and kitchen *Melby Farm - Living room and Jack & Sarah's room Notes *No episode was broadcast on Wednesday 25th August due to an edition of Really Good Food transmitting in Emmerdale's place. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,210,000 viewers (9th place). Category:1999 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes